Songfic! Kyoko and Ren
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: The title says it! It's my first but probably not last. I got tons of music on my ipod... KyokoxRen


**Skip Beat Songfiction!**

* * *

Forgotten, linking park

.

Ren sat in the waiting room, trying to relax before the shooting started. No, on second thoughts he felt more like his old self, Kuon. He was bored and restless, leaning his arms on his knees and his chin in his hands.

He was dressed in a black coat and the usual BJ clothes. His thoughts drifted to all the fights he'd been involved in, in the past. The pain, the joy and adrenaline he had gotten from it. These days no one knew of his actions and no one remembered them. What did it matter really? Maybe he was just relieved that nobody did, otherwise he'd be judged on the spot. All he wanted himself was to forget the dark pleasure of his fist connecting with bone. The sensation of almost killing someone...

Suddenly his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He reached out, grabbed it and glanced at the name displayer. He smiled.

At least _she_ hadn't forgotten him.

* * *

It's gonna be me, N'Sync

.

She looked so frustrated as her shoulders shook and he clenched her fist. The food we had prepared all forgotten on the living room table, just because of that mans stupid call.

"That bastard!" she said, almost surprising me with such language, knowing she was not the kind to swear. I took her hand and stroked it with my own. She glanced up at me as if she just realized I was there. I smiled, despite myself.

"He doesn't need you. You don't need him." I corrected myself. She frowned.

"But he... is in the hospital" she tried but I dragged her to the couch.

"He is just spoiled and wants you there to feel sorry for him, he'll be fine." I said and sat down, dragging her down with me. I looked into her eyes, trying to show my honesty.

"I am the only one here for you." I said to her before getting a slice of pizza.

* * *

Hotter than fire, Eric Saade

.

"This is completely new for me!" Kyoko shrieked at her newly found friend. Kate laughed and walked over to the portable radio.

"That's why I'll teach you, don't worry." She said and turned on the music.

"Just let go." She told her shy friend before starting to roll her hips back and forth, showing Kyoko to follow her movements. A few beats in Kyoko was starting to get it and the two girls danced to the music. After a while the movements got a little more complicated and confident. In the end they both danced very sensually and freely.

The dance hall had a large window towards the hallway and in that moment Tsuruga Ren walked past it, catching Kyoko and her friend in the corner his eye. He stopped for a moment, hearing the music play through the wall. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Kyoko dance along to the music, looking very...sexy. He grabbed his hand over his mouth and briskly walked forward, ignoring his managers knowing looks.

Kyoko hadn't noticed the audience but Kate and Yashiro-san shared a knowing look before the two girls continued dancing.

* * *

Dancing with the enemy

.

Kyoko held the knife in front o her eyes, killing intent towards the evil man standing in front of her. He in turn enjoyed every second of hate he was given from the warrior princess.

She suddenly roared and trusted forward, aiming for his chest. He easily avoided the blade and spun around behind her. She was quick and rolled away from the wizard. Kneeling on the ground the stared at him.

"You will never get away with this! Kidnapping children and hypnotizing them for your army, it's sickening!" she yelled at him but he shrugged.

"I don't care if they are children of not, I just wanted your attention, My Lady." he said with a grin. She frowned and stood.

"I will end you!" she said, pointing at him with the knife. He chuckled.

"Why? Don't you like dancing with the enemy?" he asked before she once again stepped out for a thrust.

"CUT!" the director called and everyone stopped. Kyoko whipped her brown and stepped of the scene. A second later she turned and looked at the spiritual man.

"There is only one man I enjoy dancing with. And it's not you" she said with a grin before walking away.

* * *

First of the year Skrillex

.

She leaned slightly backwards with one hand resting on her hip, giving the camera a hard look. Not mad or evil but showing confidence in the rocker clothes she was wearing. After the snap she leaned forward, one finger playing with the heavy silver chain she had around her neck. He hair fell forward, framing her face as she lips pouted sensually.

(I seriously blanked out for half the song, that's why it's so short...)

* * *

For your entertainment, Adam Lambert

.

Kate had insisted on a collective dance class, involving several of the people from the office; Moko-san and Yashiro among others. Even the President joined in with Miss Jelly.

Ren placed his hand on Kyoko's waist. She in turn acted as if she didn't care and placed her hand on his strong shoulder as the music started.

The fact that Ren could dance really well after doing a movie about ballroom dancing and the fact that Kyoko was a quick learner left the two of them dancing amazingly.

He led her swiftly across the floor in a tango at a quick tempo and suddenly Kyoko wondered what she'd actually gotten herself into. In the end she was actually enjoying herself. She grinned and as they stopped she reached up to his ear.

"You sweep me of my feet." She whispered.

* * *

When I held you, Moa

.

The wind blew hard so high up and Kyoko's bright hair rustled around her face. She held a flower in her hand and looked at it with calm, slightly happy eyes. A sudden strong wind ripped it out of her hand and in surprise she saw it fly away and down towards the city. She leaned on the railing and even after loosing the flower with her eyes she continued to stare out into the air.

Warm big arms suddenly curled around her waist and Ren leaned his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into him, feeling safe and loved.


End file.
